


Still Flying

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: Leikael's  got her ship, now what to tell the worried siblings





	Still Flying

Leikael sat and looked stared at her datapad. So much had happened in the last few days and she wanted to tell her sisters all of it, but the circumstances surrounding her family and their careers and lives made communication difficult. They didn’t have enough time for a holo most days and she didn’t know if it would be safe for them either. Better to send a single brief message. She leaned back in the captains chair, she really did adore this ship. Skavak had done a number on her baby but she could fix her. So long as she could breathe and her ship could fly, then it was a good day. She knew what to tell her sisters. She sent out a quick message and headed back to the engine room. “Still flying”


End file.
